


Male Maledicos / 邪恶之亵渎

by ArarakiWolf



Category: Bloodborne (Video Game)
Genre: Gangbang, Multi
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 13:23:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18941878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArarakiWolf/pseuds/ArarakiWolf
Summary: *研究大厅大头病人mob玛利亚*标题是玛利亚bgm的最后一句歌词





	Male Maledicos / 邪恶之亵渎

Male Maledicos / 邪恶之亵渎

*研究大厅大头病人mob玛利亚  
*标题是玛利亚bgm的最后一句歌词

研究大厅本来并不只是研究大厅。拜尔沃金斯的科学狂人们把它伪装成一所专治精神失常、情绪不佳等怪病的医院。如此一来，人们便会接踵而至，自愿成为他们实验台上的标本。而拜尔沃金斯的年轻学生们也将慕名而来，担任着见习医生与护士，照看与治疗这些病人。那些年轻的学生们大多数十分崇敬拜尔沃金斯的医学，却从未料到其残忍的一面，甚至总爱自诩为救护病患的圣人。玛利亚就是其中一员天真的护士。但是，这只是故事的一开始。聪明如玛利亚，她很快发现了研究大厅的不对劲之处。研究大厅里盈满了浓厚的血腥味或是硫酸那样刺鼻的味道，病人们总是持续不断地怪叫，以及在夜晚里病房内经常莫名其妙出现的两三只巨大蠕虫，甚至每隔几天就有一位病人失踪。玛利亚曾经探寻秘密，也因此成为了格曼的弟子，用她利落的刀刃斩杀了研究大厅周围大量畸形的生物，却在一次夜间的护士巡查中，目睹了病人们的变异。  
那位病人有些忧郁，他曾经有灰色的头发，常年困扰于失眠。那个夜晚，他的病房内总是传来接二连三玻璃瓶破碎的声音。一开始，玛利亚只是以为有病人打碎了药罐。直到病房内传来了女人尖利的惨叫和浓厚的血腥味，她才注意到这场骚乱的不同之处。她提着她的爱刀，小心翼翼地推开病房的门。那声惨叫过后房间内出乎意料地寂静无声，除了脚与木地板接触所产生的嘎吱声，或是玛利亚踢到一两片玻璃碎片发出的清脆响声，就剩下些许人类的呼吸声；除了她自己的呼吸声，还有另一种呼吸声。黑漆漆的病房内一片狼藉，病床的铁架子几乎都被碰倒了。她点了灯，顺着另一人的呼吸声前行，光线却忽的照亮了那位病人满是鲜血的脸庞。  
在油灯的微光中，玛利亚看见那位病人穿着平凡无奇的病号服，双手被皮带向后绑着，脑袋却裂开了一半，正汩汩地往下滴血。他的另一半没有裂开的脑袋正在快速地肿胀，像是充了水一样软绵绵地胀大，他的面部像泡久了人皮一样布满褶皱，毛细血管由于过快的胀大而爆裂，使得他的皮肤呈现又灰又红的颜色。很快，他汩汩流血的另一侧也开始胀大。才不过几秒，他的脑袋就完成了这种如泡发了的面粉一般的胀大，而旁人再也不能辨认出他的五官了——那些五官也像他面部的皮肤一样被完全的撑开。  
玛利亚一时之间不知如何是好。她能够干脆利落地杀掉那些突如其来的野兽，却对日夜照看的病人所变异出的肿胀大头毫无办法。那位病人顶着他肿胀的脑袋，发出一连串叽里咕噜的声音，那些声音和鱼吐出气泡的声音一模一样。没人知道那些声音从哪里发出来的，玛利亚甚至看不见他的嘴。那个病人似乎看不见东西，他双手在虚空中胡乱摸索，一边摸索一边前进。玛利亚伫在原地，进退两难。她曾经照看过失明的病人，而她从来都对病人的需求有求必应，但这样早已称不上是“人”的病人，还能够用常理对待吗？很快，那位病人摸到了玛利亚提着油灯的手，他干枯的手指像是溺水的人抓住一根稻草那样，紧紧地扣住了玛利亚细白的手腕。他肿胀的脑袋实在太大了，几乎要贴到玛利亚的鼻尖。他不断发出怪异的声音，间歇性地抽搐着身躯。玛利亚想要挣脱他的手，但越是挣脱，他干枯的手指就抓得越紧，几乎要把玛利亚的皮肤抠出血痕。  
“放松……”玛利亚试图用平日安抚病人的方法使她面前那个颤抖着的、怪叫着的大脑袋平静下来。那个大脑袋叽里咕噜的声音越来越大，慢慢地开始发出断断续续呜咽的声音，它摇晃着它的大头，玛利亚可以清晰听见内部晃荡的水声。  
“玛利亚女士……玛利亚女士……”那个病人颤巍巍的不断向前摸索，身体不停地往前倾。为了不使它完全缠在自己身上，玛利亚一步一步地往后退，直到退至门边，而那个怪异的肿胀头部总是呜咽着呢喃着破碎的言语：“救救我们……救救我们！”  
肿胀的脑袋把玛利亚死死地压制在墙角。其实那并不是压制，只是那个脑袋实在是太大了，当病人双手都抓住玛利亚的手臂的时候，他泡发的大脑也紧紧地贴住了玛利亚。那咕噜咕噜的水声离得是那么近，几乎要把玛利亚的脸部和上半身都裹在里头。玛利亚感到一阵恶心，她几度想要挣脱它的脑袋，想要拔出她的洛阳切下这颗硕大的头颅，终结眼前的生命。可那断断续续的哭声，病人发出的熟悉的呼救声，让玛利亚始终下不去手。她的手被抓住，油灯也被丢在一旁，大脑袋埋在她的颈部，用它肿胀的皮肤摩挲着玛利亚，似乎想要每一丝来自玛利亚的温暖。周围一片漆黑，只要玛利亚闭上眼睛，她就能看见病人一如往日的忧郁的面容，以及他无助的呼喊。  
医者仁心，更况是玛利亚这样的护士。她来自遥远的该隐赫斯特，却没有该隐城的贵族毛病。她是病人们最爱戴的护士。在病人们难受得要命的时候，她会伸出手，让他们握住她的手腕，度过最艰难的夜晚。她甚至会给一些女病人温暖的拥抱，给她们唱故乡的古老童谣，以求她们快快康复。  
但是这个大脑袋实在是太缠人了。玛利亚觉得自己几乎要窒息了。她提起刀柄，稍微用力，推开了大脑袋，而那肿胀的头颅忽的发出一声凄厉的尖叫。玛利亚没有意识到，在病人的头部肿胀成一个巨球的现在，它的皮肤是那么的薄，以至于玛利亚稍微使力的推搡都让它感到钻心的疼痛。那个大脑袋开始剧烈地蠕动，玛利亚可以清晰地看见内部的液体在狂热地、不规则地运动，大脑袋呜咽声变得越来越大，伴随着他间歇性的抽搐与尖叫，玛利亚眼睁睁地看着里面的液体——那些白色的、浓稠的脑浆——从脑部皮囊与皮囊间的小孔中迸射而出。由于这个病人离玛利亚实在太近，以至于玛利亚的上半身几乎都被脑浆溅射到了。她闻到一股蛋白质的香气和体液的咸腥，她意识到她的双手、衣领、胸前的红宝石与丝巾，她淡金色的头发，全部沾满了这种黏稠的液体。她并不是什么娇气的人，毕竟猎杀之夜的血腥曾经沾满她的全身，野兽也曾经扯破她的风衣，她仅仅是用手背擦干净了睫毛上那些遮挡视线的脑浆。而她面前的病人，在喷射出大量脑浆以后，他的脑袋像一颗被钉子戳破的气球那样，成为干瘪的一片脑皮，挂在他苍白的脖颈上。那个病人抽搐般的呼吸渐渐平缓，失去了脑浆的他脱力地倒在地上，在玛利亚的面前睡去。但是玛利亚还来不及将他再次扶到属于他的病床上，她便听到接二连三地脚步声，和淅淅索索地话语声，以及那些如深海之鱼呼吸一般的气泡声。  
旁边有个小直梯，作为快速通道连接着上层的病房，而玛利亚的背后的病房房门并没有关上。玛利亚很快意识到，那些声音从上面和她的后面来。一个接着一个，一人推搡着一人，和刚刚那个病人一模一样的大脑袋们接二连三从楼梯上跳下来，或者从玛利亚背后涌进来。  
太多了，这实在是太多了——玛利亚还来不及思考大量病人变异的原因，她便被一群又一群的脑袋淹没了。那些脑袋都失去了五官，玛利亚难以辨认它们原本的面貌。它们各个都穿着一模一样的病号服，有着干枯的手指与苍白的皮肤，肿胀的脑袋又灰又红。玛利亚听见大量的声音，有男人的声音，也有女人的声音，最多的还是那些如深海一样叽里咕噜的水声。那些发出女人声音的大脑袋们在发出水声的间隙中唱着玛利亚曾经教她们的歌谣。她们之中的一个从背后紧紧地抱住玛利亚的腰，兴奋地称呼自己为百灵鸟；而另一个发出较为沉稳的女声的大脑袋从正面贴近了玛利亚，她贴在玛利亚的耳边，胡言乱语着一些支离破碎的词语，或是向日葵，或是灰暗与浅色的天空，或是深不见底的海与它的长了脚的怪异鱼群。而那些发出男人声音的脑袋则紧紧地抓住了玛利亚的四肢，就像他们过去在接受最恐怖的开颅手术前会做的那样。有些大脑袋钳住了玛利亚的脚踝，有些抓着玛利亚的手腕，剩下没有办法接近玛利亚的大脑袋则选择揪住她的衣领与风衣。只要能接近玛利亚一步，对于这些泡在无尽痛苦之海而混沌不堪的病人们而言，都是一丝救赎。对这些无助的病人而言，玛利亚就像一束海平面上的灿烂阳光，而他们是海底的居民，生来即为深海巨鱿的饵食。深海是没有阳光的，而玛利亚身上弥漫着阳光与上位者的味道，而这种味道，在这些病人完全失去理智的现在，让玛利亚变成了最佳的庇护所与最诱人的归处。  
“玛利亚女士……玛利亚女士……”男人与女人们的声音从大脑袋里断断续续地传出，浪潮一般裹挟着玛利亚，而玛利亚从那些杂乱无章的声音中分辨出一些重复率最高的词语：“救救我们……看着我们……疼爱我们……”  
玛利亚毫无脱身的办法。纵使她此时挥刀砍下她面前病人的头颅，他们也会从后面一拥而至，再次环绕着她吧。他们的数量那么多，玛利亚怀疑整座研究大厅的病患在今夜都迎来了他们的异变，又或是拜尔沃金斯的秘密仪式终于制造出了异能的上位神——或许，就是如此呢？玛利亚顾不及思考了，她几乎要被肿胀的脑皮压到窒息。有人的双手摩挲着她的颈部，有的摩挲着她的腰，有的摩挲着她的胸部、下体，大腿内侧与外侧，小腿，甚至她的后颈与头顶都有人。脑袋压迫着脑袋，玛利亚甚至难以动弹。  
那些病人似乎意识到了房间的狭窄。它们之中身强力壮的几个抬起了玛利亚，而其他病人仍旧死死地抓着她的手腕与脚踝，甚至是她的风衣。最前头的那些大脑们摸索着路线，它们像昆虫行军那样快速地把玛利亚运送到研究大厅顶层空旷的木质台子上。玛利亚想要起身离开，它们却钳住了她的动作。那些病人像是动物的幼崽那样死死地揪住玛利亚的手臂，它们容不得一丝抛弃；毕竟，没有玛利亚的研究大厅就如同永不见天日的深海那样使人恐惧得发狂。那些肿胀的头颅们呜咽着，呢喃着玛利亚的名字，赞美着玛利亚，吟唱着玛利亚教给它们的歌谣，祈求着玛利亚给予他们更多更久的温暖。它们把自己当成玛利亚的子嗣，没有了玛利亚，它们就像一张死皮那样郁郁寡欢。  
很快，众人像拆开圣诞礼物的孩子那样欢呼雀跃地解开玛利亚的衣带。在人群外层的那些大脑们得到了玛利亚的衣服，而在人群内侧的肿胀头颅们得到了玛利亚的肉体。玛利亚的温柔的气息和柔软的触感是它们在漫漫长夜与骇人实验中唯一的救赎，而这份救赎将在这个夜晚到达顶峰。  
在无尽的开颅、种植器官、服用大量异常药物、被电击、被捆绑、被用针刺着眼睑下侧，剃掉头发割下脑皮，诸如此类的残酷治疗后，那些病人早已不再是人类，他们的恐惧膨胀着，使他们听见了来自心灵内部深海的声音。这种膨胀的恐惧最终具象为它们膨胀的大脑，它们失去理智的狂欢与对护士玛利亚狂热的依赖。在玛利亚周围的女性病人们舔舐着玛利亚的手指尖、玛利亚的胸口、她的乳尖、她脖颈的每一处与她的每一根肋骨，间歇不断地贴着玛利亚的耳边说话，她们是距离玛利亚最近的那些头颅；对她们而言，玛利亚像歌与诗，像甜蜜的棉花糖与春天的微风，玛利亚是最亲密的母亲与姐妹，是她们无尽痛苦中唯一的浪漫。在玛利亚周围的男性病人则死死地扣住玛利亚的四肢，他们的气息粗重地吐在玛利亚的四肢处，他们情不自禁地用早已萎缩的下体磨蹭着她的腿部，无论是小腿，亦或是大腿，亦或是大腿根部；对他们而言，玛利亚即为甜蜜的禁忌，是憧憬与敬佩的人，是梦遗时的幻想对象，她是夏娃亦是永远处子的圣母玛利亚。  
玛利亚躺在研究大厅的木质顶楼，她完全无法动弹，双眼望着黑漆漆的天花板。刀早就不知道被丢到哪里去了，她也并不在乎。众人呼唤着她的名字，磨蹭着她肢体的每一处。她或许感到了什么肉体的快感，却无瑕顾及那份感受。她的心里只感到深重的悲哀。每一个呢喃着她的名字的肿胀脑袋都令她感到悲伤；如果没有这栋研究大厅，他们一定还能维持着成为正常人的模样，或忧郁或躁动地走来走去。此时他们像蠕虫那样到处爬动，在玛利亚的身上寻求最后一丝作为人类的欢愉。玛利亚开始还觉得抵触，可一旦看到它们可悲的模样与凄惨的呼喊，她便无法不憎恨于那些拜尔金沃斯的秘密。  
在某一时刻，有些大脑袋就如同玛利亚第一次见到的那个头颅那样，剧烈地蠕动着，喷射出大量的脑浆。那些咸腥的蛋白质洒满了玛利亚的身体，温热得像它们身体里的血液一般，有些液体溅到了玛利亚的眼睛里，让她不自觉地流下了些生理性的泪水——那些生理性的泪水更加触发了她内心久远的悲凉。她看着那些病人渐渐地失去活力，连肿胀的头颅都坍塌成一层干巴巴的死皮，铺在了她的身侧，成为她身下的一层席梦思。而那些曾经死死地抓住她的手腕的干枯手指，也渐渐脱了力；那些围着玛利亚叽叽喳喳的小脑袋们，她们的声音亦慢慢地褪去了。  
玛利亚浑身赤裸，身上流满了大脑们的又腥又稠脑液。那些病人全部昏了过去，而她终于可以起身了。她站起来，穿上了那些被病人们抢走的衣服。在她目所能及之处，研究大厅全是东倒西歪的身体。有些病人死皮一般的头颅已经脱离了身体。玛利亚将他们一个一个地运送到病床上，无论那些身体上还有没有头颅。  
在天明之时，这所研究大厅再无正常的病人。而玛利亚提着她的洛阳，她的发尖还滴着病人喷射出的脑浆。她在长久的沉默中锁死了研究大厅的大门。在这个夜晚，她认清了拜尔金沃斯与那些探寻秘密者的本质；她也向自己发誓，她一定要守护这些病人，绝不会饶恕任何一个接近再次秘密的猎人。

END


End file.
